


Phil and the dragon

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is a dragon, Fantasy AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Phil is a prince kinda, yea, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Prince Philip of the Lester dynasty, has lead the same boring life for 15 years. People telling him what to do, when to smile and who's hands to shake.Then one day he meets Dan, a beautiful stranger who Phil finds irresistible.-Then Phil sees a dragon and things just yet more complicated from there.





	Phil and the dragon

'The scales shined in the glistening moonlight, black as night but iridescent as if it were the brightest thing you'd ever seen'.

It stood out from the pale dark purple of the night sky and Phil almost thought he'd imagined it.

The creature turned to face him and even though he only stood on his balcony and the creature was yards away near the forest it stared at him with fiery eyes.

It was gone almost as soon after he blinked and the prince had only one thought coursing through his mind.

_I've just seen a dragon.'_

-|-

"Your highness? Sir Phillip?". A maids voice called through the door of the room that belonged to Prince Phillip of the Lester dynasty. 

Phil yawns, sitting up in the bed. "Yes Maddy. I'm up". He yawns again. "I've been up for hours". His voice is heavily layered with sleep and he has known Maddy(or Matilda as he's supposed to call her infront of everyone else) for so long that he doubts she buys it. 

"Are you to be joining your family at breakfast sir? Your father has hired the best chef in the kingdom for your coronation".

Phil nods sleepily, though he knows no one can see him. He's still half asleep as he asks "Coronation?".

"Your becoming the official prince sir? Surely you haven't forgotten". Maddy chides, a hint of teasing in her tone. 

"Prince?". Phil mutters to himself. He stretched, yawning once again as the words process in his mind. _Coronation_ _day?_

His eyes widen and his head shoots up from where it had leaned on his hand. 

"Its Coronation day!". He says to himself. Then repeats it louder. "Its coronation day!".

He hears Maddy chuckle from behind the door. "Your outfit is already prepared in your room". Phil looked over at the mannequin that was wearing his outfit for the special day. A charming white jacket, with gold shoulder tassels, white patterns on it and fancy lace bordering it. Pants that were white but trailed with red along the bottom of the legs. 

He grinned, now fully awake and hopped out of bed. 

 

Today was was the day his life officially began. 

‘Meanwhile, across the village’

Dan, sweety. Time to get up. We must get breakfast started or you'll all be late for school.

Daniel Howell sat up in bed, his back cracking from his uncomfortable sleep in his 'mattress'. It was actually just hay but better then the floor right?

He got up and dressed in his day clothes, a tattered green shirt with a light brown vest and dark brown pants.

He jumped out of the way as his siblings raced past his doorway, which contained no door but served as the area of his room.

Avery, the second oldest after him was 12 and soon would be working like him at one of the small paying jobs they could get in the part of the city they lived in. She was smart and efficient. Quieter but quicker than her brother.

She had sandy blonde hair like her mother and glasses, though they were very expensive and she wasn't allowed to use them very often unless it was for school.

Nevris, the youngest of the family, was 8 and scrappy. He was noisy and Dan knew that when he got older most of the people around here would get tired of him quickly. He could talk for days and argue about anything. He was more outgoing then Avery, but lacked any organizational skills.

The curly brown hair which usually fell in his face was brushed aside and the smile that usually stayed on his face seemed wider.

Dan gave a chuckle and wave that he was sure went unnoticed as they sped by then went in the opposite direction to help his mom with breakfast.

As oldest he had the responsibility of being man of the house since his dad had passed away.

"Dan!". His mother called again. "Stop lallygagging and get in with it. We don't have time to waste". He hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What do you need me to do?".

His mom scoffs and rolls her eyes at his lateness, but smiles anyway. "You can make some slog for the kids but I'm making eggs for us. You've got to hurry or you'll be late for school".

Dan hurried and did his task, adding some sugar to make the slog more edible and placed the two bowls on their wobbly wooden kitchen table. "Avery, Nevris, come on! Breakfast!".

The sounds of two sets of footsteps patter down the stairs as they come down.

"Pease tell me it isn't slog". Nevris groans. Avery nudges him. "At least we get breakfast".

They eat, though Nevris is sluggish as he mutters complaints.

Pretty soon their mother is ushering them out the house, sacks on their backs, out to school.

She sighs in relief as she plunks down in a seat next to Dan at the table. "Thank goodness we got them out in time"

Dan nodded and laughed and nodded in agreement. He dug into his eggs, and his mom did as well. He finished quickly and gave her a peck on the cheek as he left out the door for school.

-/-

"And now welcoming, Prince Philip of Azüllia!". 

Phil took a deep breath as he exited the doorway that lead to the balcony where he would stand before the entire kingdom. 

He walked out, squinting his eyes in the sunlight. His outfit was making him hot, and all the layers made him sweat. He took another deep breath and made his way over to the edge of the balcony. 

Then he tripped. 

"Alright!". His fathers booming voice shouted. "Philip the ceremony is only a few hours away. You don't want to make a fool of yourself infront of the whole kingdom do you?".

Phil gulped nervously and shook his head. 

"Good". His father patted him on the back, almost knocking Phil to the ground. 

"Now try again". 

Phil nodded. He walked back to the doorway and steeled himself. 

"And now welcoming, Prince Philip of Azüllia!".

Phil walked out, straightening himself and made his way to the edge without trouble. He smiled and waved and the few people who were already there for a good spot hooted and took pictures. 

He walked back and sat in his throne chair that was next to his mother and fathers. His dad grinned. "Atta boy! You'll make a wonderful heir to the throne. Now keep it up it, its got to be perfect".

Phil sighed but stood to repeat the task. 

Again.

-|- "Daniel Howell".

"Here!". Dan raised his hand as the teacher called his attendance. 

He put his hand back down and glanced out the window. The castle as always could be seen from the school and he wondered what it would be like to live in the luxurious palace. 

"Class". His teacher started and Dan tuned back in. "As you know today is Prince Philip's coronation day. As ordered by the king, all shall be in attendance so all schools in the district will be going".

There was murmuring and some cheers at missing school and Dan rolled his eyes as one of his friends nudged him. "Aren't you excited? We get to skip class!". Zoey says excitedly. Dan shrugs." Yeah. But why do I have to skip things for the royal family. What do they do for us. We're dirt poor and our food is trash". Zoey shoves him gently. "Well maybe the prince will change things. He seems nice. And cute. And you hate this class anyway". He sighs. "Fine. It's not like I can't go. Everyone in the kingdom is going". Zoey smiles.


End file.
